robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars: Ultimate Warrior Collection
Shove image This is a call to those of you that own the house robot edition of this on either VHS or DVD. Could you please capture the point where Reynolds is discussing how the house robot's drives work, using a "basic" example. The example is Shove, and I think it would be good to get a clear image of Shove on its article, aside from its profile picture. Datovidny (talk) 16:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Done and done. --StalwartUK 03:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, great work. Datovidny (talk) 07:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Razer vs Diotoir I wonder why Razer's battle with Diotoir in the International League Final was not included?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:56, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know, but there were other examples of missing battles. For example, Hypno-Disc's battle with Evil Weevil in Series 3. Christophee (talk) 22:00, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::They didn't include every battle presumably due to time constraints (The Razer one was by far the longest) or simply the producers felt they weren't interesting enough. A while back I made up a list of all the battles that were included, anyone think it would be worth adding that to the article? StalwartUK (talk) 22:12, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it would be interesting, particularly for the house robots one. Christophee (talk) 22:21, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well writing it down in the talk page is better than saying something about it on the actual page itself.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 09:37, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Good work adding the lists, Stalwart. They make a good addition to the page. Christophee (talk) 15:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Good work including the list, but I watched Razer's DVD, and the two battles that the list claims are not there (its first round battles in both World Championships) are actually present. Just so you know. CrashBash (talk) 12:22, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Now I know CrashBash is telling the truth because I have the Razer DVD as well and as far as I know, only its battle with Diotoir is not included as well as the side competitions and the trial round in Series 2. Yes, you heard me correct CrashBash, I am agreeing with you for once because I know you are right.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 12:41, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Those battles are on there. I did make the lists a while ago. No need to make it personal. StalwartUK (talk) 12:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::No need to worry, that is the last I shall say on the matter, I am too satisfied now to start anything personal since gaining permission to contribute to the Fantasy Audited War.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 13:25, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't think anyone was trying to be personal here. People just want to make the pages accurate, so it's natural for mistakes to be pointed out on talk pages, so that they can be corrected. It's not meant as an insult towards the original contributor. Christophee (talk) 16:03, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I intended nothing of the sort, I have had enough of getting personal during my time on this wiki and hopefully, it will not happen again.Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:34, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Cut Your Own Battle Having finally gotten around to watching the DVDs (or, at least, one of them), the feature that caught my interest the most was the "Cut Your Own Battle" section. I wonder if it would be possible to have a representation of how it works in the article. Basically what I'm thinking is pick one of the four fights, find a moment to "capture" (say, for example, Hypno-Disc tearing Splinter's scoop off), then go through each angle and take a screenshot from when the chosen moment comes up. I'd do it myself, but I don't really have the hardware or the know-how. CrashBash (talk) 16:32, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good, but I don't think I'd be very good at it either. Christophee (talk) 16:36, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Unfortnately my player (VLC) doesn't play nice with them. I don't think it supports (at least properly) the DVD angle feature, probably due to not being on that many DVDs. I would have to find another (most likely commercial) player to do it. StalwartUK (talk) 13:02, November 29, 2012 (UTC)